The  Harkness jones express  and  Believing
by stardiva
Summary: ok  this  is  part  of the  House  hippoe universe. and  part  of  the  christmas  time  is here too.  should there  be  more  chaps?  please  review  and  have some  hot  chocolate


"Lets take the kids to see Santa." Jack rubbed his hands gleefully, while his husband Ianto who lay beside him, looked at him in surprise "Jack we took the kids to see him yesterday remember?" They had taken their son eight year old Cooper Owen and their daughter Three and a half year old Lilly Rose to see the local Cardif Mall's santa. Lilly had been scared of him. She had clung to Ianto while casting glances at the Santa.

Cooper had be reluctant at first as well, but then Jack come up with a brillant idea " Hey slugg would you sit on his knee if I do?" Cooper had looked at him suspitiously then looked at Ianto for resurance before he nodded. Ianto groaned .

"Oh Jack, your not really going to , oh wait I forgot who I'm talking to." He looked at Lily "Of course he's going to do it, Like we can stop him." Sure enough with Cooper on one knee and Jack on the other knee of the stunned man in the Santa suit. "Well." Ianto thought at least Jack didn't try and kiss the man." The picture was taken. It now hung on their fridge.

Jack shook his head "No Ianto I mean lets take them to the north pole." Ianto looked at him "The North pole? Ummm and how do you propose to get there ." Jack smiled "Well just so happens i know the conductor of the Polar Express." Ianto looked at him "Yeah right. prove it mister I know every one Harkness" Jack got up from the bed "Ok I will." He walked naked to their closet. He opened the door and looked on the shelf "I know its here somewhere. Now where ?" He looked down at the floor and spotted the object of his quest "Ahh here it is."Ianto whistled wolfishly as Jack bent over and gave Ianto stunning view of the torso of steel. Jack smiled wickedly and picked up a small tin box . Jack spoke as he glanced over at his husband "It just so happens I worked on the Polar express. As a waiter." Ianto looked at him "Right." Jack had often said he had done several jobs and known and dated several people but this ...

Jack came back to the bed and sat down on the bed and handed him the box " This proof enough for you ?" Ianto opened the box as Jack pulled on a pair of boxers. In side was a picture of a group of waiters and second from the left, smiling that Thousand watt Harkness smile of his, was Jack. Ianto wasn;t looking at the picture, It was the other item in the box that held his attention. It was a small silver bell 'It couldn't be the same one. Could it?' He thought to him self. He held the bell up to his ear and shook it. Nothing. he looked at Jack "it's obilously broken." Jack shook his head 'Not broken, and again I have proof of that mister Doubting Thomas Jones."

He went out of their bedroom and came back a few seconds later with a smiling but sleepy Lily in his arms. He sat down and set their daughter down gently between them. Lilly's attention soon focused on the bell "Ohhh Taddie, Pretty bell, pretty bell Ring taddie ring." Ianto opened his mouth to speak, butJack put his arm around his daughter and looked at Ianto "You heard the young lady, the pretty bell for the little lady."

Ianto handed thier daughter the bell and the small girl shook it close to her ear. Again, Ianto didn't hear a sound, but He saw a smile spread across the little girl's face as she looked at her parents. "Ohhh bell sounds pretty."

Jack kissed her forehead "Yes little princess , very pretty. " Jack looked at his husband " Proof enough for you?." Gobsmacked Ianto looked from the bell to his husband. "You mean this is actually THE bell?" Jack nodded "Well not the THE bell. But I was given it by the big guy himself when I left the Pole." He kissed Ianto soundly on the lips and gently touched his cheek and glanced down at their daughter who was sound asleep between them. Placing the bell on their nightstand, Ianto rose and took her back to her bed and then came back to theirs.

He got back in and put his arms around Jack and sighed as he felt Jack strip him of his boxers "So when do we leave?" Grinning gleefully Jack pulled Ianto down on top of him. "All aboard the Harkness Jones Express." Ianto laughed "Oh ? Is that what we are calling it these days?" Kissing his husband as he smiled ,Jack responded "Would you like some Hot chocolate?"


End file.
